


cloud 9

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), happyduo
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Plot, girl idk im inlove with my best friend so im projecting it to skephalo, its 10pm where i live and im waiting for that surprise pls i wanna go to bed, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: badboyhalo loves skeppy
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72
Collections: Anonymous





	cloud 9

**Author's Note:**

> girl idk im inlove with my best friend so im projecting it to skephalo.
> 
> idk what this is tbh, really short though I hope yall don't mind

badboyhalo loves skeppy

he loves the way he talks to him

he loves the way he laughs

he loves the fact that he’ll be there no matter what

he loves the fact that he’s charming

he loves the fact that he’s gifting

he loves skeppy, skeppy and skeppy only

bad never really thought hed say this

skeppy has always been the one who pushed all his buttons

skeppy is the one who trolls him nonstop

skeppy is the one who teas him a lot

but at the same time, skeppy is the one who gives him flowers

skeppy is the one who he cries to

skeppy is the one that defends him 

skeppy is the one who will save him

skeppy is the one who’d go to the moon and back for him

he’s so in love with skeppy but he doesn’t know what to do

bottling up the emotions to the point he misses him every second of his life without him

he’s sad, he wants to be with skeppy

but he can’t because he’s scared

but

he doesn’t care

he maybe not have skeppy as a boyfriend

but skeppy is still his best friend

it’s okay, right?

it’s better than nothing

he’s happy with him

he’s happy because he’s friends with him

he’s happy because of him

skeppy sends him into cloud 9 as a best friend

he wanted more

but he can’t have it

but it’s alright

i think it’s alright

i cant kiss him nor i cant feel his arms around my body

i cant cuddle with him or hold hands with him

i mean, i can, but as a ” bestfriend”

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even ship skephalo tbh💀 but eh,,,idk projecting shit doesnt count as shipping right?


End file.
